Empire Star Republic
=History of the Empire Star= Government The government of the ESR is made up of three branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. The executive branch, currently headed by President Fiona Laguerta of the Republican Party, is generally considered the most powerful branch. The President is commander in chief of the ESR's armed forces, appoints the secretaries who carry out the republic's day to day buisness, and has the most power to set policy, particularly in the field of foreign relations. No member of the legislature is as individually powerful as the president, but together it's control over the republics purse and the constitutional requirement for approval on appointments, treaties, and declarations of war give it a large say in the direction of the republic. The legislature is bicameral, comprising the smaller and more prestigous Senate as well as the far broader Assembly. Currently the Assembly is solidly controlled by the democratic progressive party, while the republican party has a slim majority in the senate. The third branch, the judicial, is the least political. The supreme court holds the power to review the constitutionality of any law that comes before it. Economy The Empire Star Republic has a varied and dynamic economy. Despite the presecnce of various social welfare programs and public corporations (particularly in the transit sector), the ESR's economic enviroment is widelely characterized as pure cut throat capitalism. Far and away the most prominent sector in thr economy is the republic's unparraleled finance system. The city of Wall Street on the capital planet if Gotham boasts one of the highest concentrations of banks, brockerage houses, hedge funds, and insurance agencies in the explored universe. Though these institutions are heavily involved in traditional financial services, the ESR's true financial advantage comes in the form of its great expertise in crafting ever more exotic instruments. The republic's numerous specialized buisness AIs are an integral part of these operations. Finance is only one sector of the republic's economy, even if it is the flashiest. The ESR is home to numerous shipyards, especially in the Brooklyn Sector, and boasts galaxy-caliber corporations in most fields. Nevertheless, the republic is a net importer, relying on its financial acumen to fund the purchase of that which it cannot, or does not bother to, produce from its neighbors Armed Forces of the Empire Star Republic Empire Star Navy 32x New Colossus-Class Dreadnaught -$500, $16,000 total The New Colossus class is far and away the largest warship ever produced by the Empire Star Republic. With the proliferation of superdreadnaughts in nearly all of the Republic’s neighbors, the Navy Department realized that its traditional combination of battlecruisers and carrier star wings was behind the times. The Star Navy needed something that could stand up to New Anglian fleet command ships, French Napoleon IVs, or the Industrial Sector’s Expansion class. Even though the Republic had little fear of war with its neighbors, its prestige demanded an equivalent dreadnaught. Nevertheless, the Navy Department disliked foreign doctrine, which coupled these behemoths with far smaller line battleships. The New Colossus is still dwarfed by foreign flagships, but its massive particle cannon and powerful nuclear disrupter banks will make short work of most battleships, allowing Empire Star battle squadrons to go toe to toe with almost any fleet that could be arrayed against them. When formed into a wall of battle, the overlapping shield batteries and point defense networks of a squadron of New Colossi can be practically impenetrable. Since it is the only ship in the Star Navy to lack onboard fighter support, it is always helps to have some carriers on hand when the New Colossus goes into battle. 64x Iroquois-Class Battlecruiser -$250 ($200 +$50 carrier), $16,000 total Although far smaller individually than a battleship or dreadnaught, the battlecruisers of the Star Navy are the true heart of the fleet. With hangar large enough to carry several star wings of interceptors and bombers, the Iroquois class has the flexibility to back up the dreadnaughts, as well as operate in independent wolf packs that are death to any ships of lesser tonnage. Although too valuable to function as common trade escorts, the Star Navy’s battlecruiser squadrons have the range and power to project overwhelming force wherever it is in the galaxy that a flag needs to be shown or a pirate base needs to be vaporized. During full scale interstellar war, current Empire Star doctrine calls for large numbers of Iroquois to be spun off for flanking attacks and raiding deep into enemy territory. Because of the possibilities of independent action, the battlecruisers are the first choice of the Star Navy’s ambitious officers. Craft carried: 150 (x64=9600) Dodger interceptors ($15x64=$960) and 20 (x64=1280) Bronx bombers ($10x64=$640)(all free at start) 32x Niagara-Class Strike Carrier -$100 (carrier), $3,200 total The pendulum of naval theory in the Empire Star Republic may have swung away from fleet carriers, but the Star Navy’s strike carriers are still crucial to its overall effectiveness. Though conceived as a slightly smaller and faster replacement for older carriers, technological advances, and the overall bracket creep engendered by the latest round of naval construction, allowed the Niagras to be nearly as fearsome than the last generation of fleet carriers. In fitting with the general flexibility of Star Navy tactics, the Niagra class was designed to excel on far flung trade protection and power projection missions, as well as provide the powerful fighter swarms required to compliment the bulking strength of the dreadnaughts in the wall of battle. Craft carried: 300 (x32=9600) Dodgers ($30x32=$960) and 40 (x32=1280) Bronxes ($20x32=$640)(all free at start) 120x Broadway-Class Cruiser -$80 (70pt +10pt carrier), $9,600 total Though much smaller than the Iroquois class, the Broadway cruisers function in many of the same missions, albeit in a supporting role. They screen the battle squadrons, guard the Republic’s trade lanes, go with the battlecruisers to squash privateers, and any fill any other role the Navy Department can find for them. Craft carried: 50 (x120=6000) Dodgers ($5x120=$600) (all free at start) 136x Knickerbocker-Class Destroyer -$40 ($30 +$10 carrier), $5,440 total The Knicks, as they are commonly called by men and women of the Star Navy, are the unsung heroes of the fleet. Though they do serve to screen and support the wall, most of those roles are usually filled by cruisers and the star wings. Rather, the Knicks are the Star Navy’s eyes and ears. They generally stay a hyper jump or two ahead of the fleet, using their relatively large fighter compliment to quickly scout large swathes of space. While this intel is relayed back to the main striking force, other groups of Knickerbockers that have snuck ahead of the fleet take turns letting loose their disproportionately powerful electronic warfare systems, confusing the enemy and lending cover to the main body’s advance. In peacetime, despite their large numbers, Knicks are infrequent sights at the Star Navy’s main yards. Though tradeoffs were required to cram in 50 fighters and large jamming systems, these destroyers are more than powerful enough to deter all but the most foolish of pirates, and are thus spread far and wide in largely successful effort to protect the Republics trading interests. Craft carried: 50 (x120=6000) Dodgers ($5x120=$600) (all free at start) 8x Empire Builder-Class Yacht -$5, $40 total 300x Bronx-Class Bomber -$1/2, $150 total (3,040 free at start on carriers ($1,520’s worth)) 2,500x Dodger-Class Interceptor -$1/10, $250 total (29,600 free at start on carriers ($2960’s worth)) 300x A-Train-Class Hyper Shuttle -$1/15, $20 total Empire Star Army 320,000,000 Orbital Assault Corps-$1/80,000 x2.5, $10000 total The primary ground force of the Republic, the all-volunteer Corps is highly trained, highly motivated, and decked out in some of the fanciest gear money can buy. In response to the draft riots of ’64, the War Department decided to do away with its traditional two-tiered structure, with the exclusive Drop Troops vastly outnumbered by the conscripted Planetary Force. Conscription was done away with in the grandly named National Defense Reorganization Act, and the egalitarian Orbital Assault Corps was built from the ashes of the Drop Troops. The OAC boasts better equipment than many equivalent foreign forces, since in the centuries following the draft riots successive politicians have voted for ever more lavish appropriations to “support the troops” and prove their devotion to the volunteer military. 3,000,000 Rangers -$1/30,000 x3, $300 total The Rangers are few in number, and they like it that way. No one wanted to be seen as resurrecting the two-tiered system of the old army, but in the years following the National Defense Reorganization Act, there was a growing understanding that the Army needed a special operations branch. They Rangers were formed, not to be an even better version of the OAC, but rather as a small, elite force designed to carry out missions that a conventional army can’t. Much of the Rangers distinctive equipment comes in the form of stealth generators, and works to support their covert and unconventional tactics. Category:National Information